


The Queen and her Warlock

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Friendship, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Nightmares, Post-Canon, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Resurrection, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Together, Gwen and Merlin are going to bring back the King and his Knights.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 234





	1. The Queen and Warlock

‘Good morning, my Lady.’ Gwen rolled onto her back the moment she heard the familiar voice, spread out across the bed that she had long-since gotten used to being empty besides her. Not for long, not if today went well.

‘Today’s the day.’ She whispered, but Merlin picked up on it, moving across to the curtains to look out across Camelot. From somewhere in the room, Sefa was plating up their breakfast, clearing the table of papers and trying her best not to listen to the official business of the day. Ever since her betrayal, she’d been working hard to prove that she was indeed a reformed woman, someone loyal to Camelot and all it stood for. Had it not been for Merlin, she’d have had the girl executed.

Now, Sefa was very dear to her. The girl wore her old dresses, had a room in the Castle and was free to come and go as she pleased. Her salary was one of the most high-paying as a maid, and she used most of the money for the home she was attempting to save up for.

‘Today is the day.’ Merlin sounded less excited, more terrified. She understood why, he was worried he would not be able to do what they were setting out to achieve. Three years of trying to bring back Arthur, and now they thought they could. With any luck, by the end of the day, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot would be walking from the Lake of Avalon,

‘You know you can do this.’ Gwen rose, her nightgown covering her as she moved across to stand by his side. Wrapped an arm around his waist, rested against his shoulder. He sighed, but pulled her close, held her like nobody else was allowed to, not since she’d lost Arthur.

Three years had changed Merlin a lot. From manservant of the King, to Court Sorcerer and acting-Regent of Camelot, her second in command and bowed to by all but her. Well, Percival, Leon and Gaius didn’t bow, but that was just because Merlin forbid them from doing so. Dressed in finery, usually blues and greens, the colours of Morgana, not that she ever pointed that out. Whatever secrets he’d kept before, they were a thing of the past.

Nothing stood between them now. Everything was out in the open, they knew so much about each other, that sometimes Merlin could predict her moods better than she could. Gone was the short-hair she used to see, longer, thicker hair that she occasionally ran her fingers through. Stubble lining his jaw, it made him look every inch the noble, the man that kept Camelot running.

A Queen could do many things, like ruling the Kingdom in general, but there were some things a man had to do. Like overseeing the training of the Knights, going on hunts with other visiting Kings and Princes, nobles and Knights. Competing in tournaments, although Leon was First Knight, and usually Merlin was content to let him fight against the visiting Knights.

Merlin, however, was the one that trained the new Knights. That briefed them in everything Magic, encouraged those that had it to use it. He was the man that had managed to get five of the neighbouring territories to sign peace treaties, the man that received countless marriage proposals, all of which Gwen had to flick through and pretend to consider.

He was the best friend she’d needed, and she was there for him in return. He’d lost a lot, after the battle. Not only Arthur, his Destiny and King, but Gwaine, the man that Gwen knew was very close to him.

‘I hope I can.’ Merlin answered, looking down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He took her hand, led her across to the breakfast table, pulling out the chair for her to sit down.

‘My Queen, all business for today has been suspended, and Sir Leon and Sir Percival are just completing a quick session with the Knights.’ Sefa recounted, while fetching clothes for today. A gown of red, her usual colour, and the crown that she would wear while riding down to the Lake.

‘Thank you, Sefa. You have the day off, Merlin can help me dress.’ He did, on the days when Gwen could barely pull herself from bed, the days when she remembered that she had started with so much, and had lost all of it, even if she was now Queen. That she’d gained a Crown, but lost the two men she loved, her brother and father, her best friend. If Merlin had been gone, she’d have been unable to continue.

‘Yes, my Queen. Milord.’ She curtseyed to both of them, before rushing from the room. Merlin was already tucking into the food, while Gwen watched him curiously. Typical Merlin, stressed, she could see the slight tremble of his lip and how pale he was.

‘Merlin, look at me.’ His head rose, and she took his hand, let it rest on the table between them.

‘You’re going to do this. And when you do, I’ll be right by your side.’

The spell itself was complicated. Merlin had been practicing for the three years, dabbling in the darkest of Magic to do such a thing. It helped that, with Magic legal in Camelot, books of the topic were flooding into the Kingdom. There wasn’t a spell Merlin couldn’t do, she’d seen him bring back things from the dead many times, anywhere from birds to horses, to a Knight they lost in a bandit raid once.

It was the right time, because they had a threat to Albion. King Lot had brought word that there had been ships spotted off the eastern coast of Albion, that they might have to assemble forces to fight the threat. Merlin had explained to Gwen that the Old Religion, the thing that decided whether or not they could bring them back, would recognise that as a significant threat.

That Arthur, the Once and Future King, would be more likely to rise in a time when they were under threat.

The fact that Merlin could single-handedly take down all the forces that were gathering against them, was beyond the point. He had flourished into a brilliant sorcerer, a man that sat by her side in the throne room, that had her full attention and the only person, herself aside, whose signature could legalise documents.

After breakfast was finished, she moved across to the dress and stripped off her nightgown. She’d lost her shyness around Merlin two years previous, when an illness struck Camelot. She thought herself dead, Merlin was still practicing healing Magic, could do nothing but sit by her side and keep her cool. Flannels to her face, wiping the vomit from her chin and stroking fingers through her hair. She’d been naked then, because the fever kept her running hot.

Now, he helped her into the shift and smallclothes, before the gown was brought up. A flash of gold had her hair brushed and the Crown seated on her head, while Merlin reached for her necklace. It had been a gift from Merlin, the first Yuletide they had without the others. She’d bought him a Spell-book, while Merlin had enchanted a crystal from the Cave with the strongest spells he could.

‘You know I love you?’ She stated, as his hands clipped it shut.

‘And I love you too, Gwen. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ His hand was taking hers, putting it through his arm until they were standing side-by-side.

‘Ready?’ He asked her, and Gwen took a deep breath. This morning, she was a single-Queen, with a dead husband.

Tonight, she would have them all back.

‘Ready.’

They’d do this together.


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, Merlin, Leon and Percival have a mission

Gwen walked up to her horse, Merlin the one to move forwards to help her mount. When she was settled, he moved to his own horse, Percival and Leon already waiting for them.

‘Good morning, my Lady.’ Leon greeted, a friendly smile that told her he was just as nervous as they all felt.

‘It is a good morning, Sir Leon.’ Ever since the battle, it had been the four of them left. Percival and Leon had become the only Knights in Camelot she could trust, with Merlin the in between. Leon had been the one to watch her be crowned, to tell her that she was Queen of Camelot. Percival had been the one to catch her when she fell, the moment Merlin told her that her husband was dead.

‘He looks worried.’ Percival looked back to Merlin, who was speaking to Gaius in hushed tones. The Physician pulled him in for a hug, and she looked away, knowing it was supposed to be a private moment.

‘We all are. But this will work.’ She said it like a promise, daring her two closest friends to argue. Neither did, they had seen what Merlin could do, had faith in the Warlock to bring back the rest of them. As a group, they worked well. But they were fractured with the loss, and although they could speak of those that were no longer with them, it still made them tear up.

‘Right. Are we ready?’ Merlin came up, riding Arthur’s horse, which nobody had ever fought over. In fact, most people had been insistent on the fact. Just like all of Arthur’s possessions, some had said that Merlin deserved to have some, to remember his destiny. Merlin had baulked at the idea, packaged everything and placed it into storage, ready for when his King came back. Gwen had watched as the chambers that used to belong to Morgana, became Merlin’s. No reds or golds, like he couldn’t bare to see Arthur around him.

‘Ready. I’ve packed some food.’ Percival cheerfully announced, and Leon teased him gently about the fact that he could not go without sustenance for even a short while. Merlin joined in the banter, while Gwen rode between them, let the sun warm her skin as they rode towards the Lake.

The journey was uneventful, nothing more than a leisurely ride, but the nerves fizzled under the skin of each of them. Reaching the Lake, Leon came across to help her dismount, while Percival assisted Merlin with setting up each of the items they needed. Different herbs, a spell-book that she knew he didn’t need to read from, it was probably more for comfort. His own Grimoire, which she had bought him, watched him fill the pages slowly.

It would open to nobody but her and Merlin, some sort of enchantment, and Gwen watched as he flipped it open now. He looked rather like a studier, kneeling on the ground with books around him, hair covering his face and running a hand through it, until it stuck up in all directions. It was a very difficult thing to watch without smiling, he looked adorable, chewing on his bottom lip as he cleared the space with a spell.

When he looked up, found her staring, a brilliant smile crossed his face. Her heart clenched, they’d been so close these past three years, she wouldn’t change it for the world. Not even to have the others brought back. But Merlin assured her the process wouldn’t hurt him that much, a minor headache at best.

‘My Lady, we should move back. Just to be safe.’ She allowed Leon to lead her away, Percival standing up and coming to join them, before Merlin gave a nod.

‘For Camelot.’ She whispered, the others copying the words, and Merlin began to chant.

**

He’d expected the storm. The wind howling around them, as he pulled on the very life force of Magic. He’d expected the lightning that streaked down, warning anyone around them not to interrupt such a spell. Merlin pushed harder, felt his body start to shake with the stress of trying to bring back the dead, his head tipping back to the sky as the Magic took over.

Gwen was shouting his name, probably because there was blood dripping from his nose, but he didn’t give up. One last push, and the lightning struck the surface of the lake.

The storm died at once, and he heard the water split, heard Guinevere’s shout, Leon and Percival’s cheer.

Merlin’s head ached badly, his nose dripping blood as he knelt in the leaves and stared in disbelief. Gwen was holding a very confused Arthur, not even out of the water, both on their knees. He was in his armour, golden hair plastered to his face, bright blue eyes just as Merlin remembered. Leon was grabbing at the Knights, with Percival’s help. There was Elyan, the Knight that Merlin should have saved, stumbling from the water and patting down his stomach like he was looking for wounds.

Then there was Lancelot, who was clutching onto Leon in confusion, looking around in shock.

Finally, Gwaine, who was rising to his feet with Percival’s help, the two exchanging a manly hug. Gwen was babbling on, about a spell and how it had been three years, turned to hug her brother and then Lancelot, before pulling Gwaine in as well. It was a bunch of squealing and clapping, the usually polite, well-mannered Queen back to the Gwen he had first met.

‘Merlin!’ Gwen came running, dress soaked through from the knees down, and Merlin reached out for her. Arms wrapped around him, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care he was spreading blood across her dress, clutched at her and sobbed.

‘You did it. I knew you could, oh Merlin, they’re back!’ The lightness in her tone, the happiness that Merlin echoed with his smile, her thumb brushing under his nose and coming away with sticky blood.

‘We did it.’ He stated, laughed as Gwen dragged him to his feet, twirled him round before flinging herself at him once more. How could he deny her? Scooping her up and spinning around, laughing just as she was.

The ache in both their chests were gone, they could look back to the baffled group of men watching them, could see the colour on their faces and the puzzled eyes, the way they looked to each other for an answer to unspoken questions.

‘Alive.’ Gwen breathed out as he put her down, took his hand and linked their fingers, before looking across the group. Merlin was staring right at Arthur, felt like his heart had stopped beating at that moment. It felt like yesterday, clutching at his dying body, and he could feel tears brimming.

‘Alive.’ He confirmed, unable to say anything else.

**

Once she had managed to stop crying over them, she sat them down by the lake and explained everything. From their death, over three years ago, to the fact that they had been planning on bringing them back for a while. That she had Merlin practice the spell, and they had chosen today to do so because there was a threat to Albion’s east coast, which they thought might be enough for the Old Religion to bring them back.

She watched them stare at Merlin, who was packing away his books with his movements lighter than she’d seen in a while. He had a smile, was humming under his breath, but she didn’t miss the slight paleness to his skin.

‘Merlin’s changed.’ Lancelot eventually pointed out, and Gwaine nodded.

‘I like the facial hair.’ That earned him a hit from both Lancelot and Elyan, Gwaine wincing but smirking like he was proud of his remark.

‘You’ve been ruling Camelot alone?’ Arthur asked her, his hand linked with hers, a gesture so cute that she could barely hide her smile.

‘No, Merlin’s been ruling by her side.’ Leon explained, Merlin finally coming across to join the gathered group.

‘We should get back to Camelot. I can’t hold the rain off forever.’ She had noticed the dark clouds, had figured he was keeping the rain from falling so they were comfortable.

‘You’re stopping the rain?’ Arthur asked, incredulous, and Merlin offered a weak smile.

‘Figured you didn’t want to be soaked further, Sire.’ Something in her shattered, at Merlin falling so easily back into his position as Arthur’s manservant, at the fact he had bowed to nobody but her for three years.

Arthur just looked lost, and so Gwen decided Camelot was the best option for all of them. They had only got four horses, so put each of the men that had been brought back on one, despite the fact they had tried to protest. Gwen was happy to walk, her arm looped through Merlin’s, praising the spell and the fact that he had done such a thing, watching the blush spread on his face.

Percival teased Merlin, told him that bringing back all the dead birds that they kept using as target-practice with the crossbows had finally come in handy. Leon just ruffled Merlin’s hair, the Warlock nudging his shoulder, and the four of them led the resurrected back to Camelot.


	3. Hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's a lil confused, as is Arthur

Leon was the first to reach them, the next morning. Gaius had asked for them all to stay in the same room for the night, so he could observe the reactions of a resurrection spell on each of them. They did as told, Arthur sleeping in a bed that didn’t belong to him, with Lancelot on the other side, and Gwaine and Elyan on a cot that they brought up. All of them had questions, most they were too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

Now, as Leon walked in, he was greeted with the sight of the King he’d lost. Arthur was sitting up, hair sticking in all directions, talking with Gaius and the others. They still looked slightly tired, but Merlin had assured him it was a side-effect, that they’d be alright after a couple of days.

‘Leon. Are we allowed to leave our containment yet?’ Arthur joked, gesturing to the Chambers they had been limited to, and Leon smiled. He knew it was probably because Gwaine was already driving him crazy, or perhaps because he wanted to see the Kingdom that he’d left behind.

‘Indeed. The Queen wants you all to join her for breakfast. If that’s alright with you, Gaius.’ The physician nodded, packing away his items and leaving the five of them alone in the room.

‘Is Merlin not joining us?’ Arthur asked, and Leon wondered how that would work, now that the King was back. Already, Merlin had gathered the Council and announced that he would be stepping down from his position as joint-Regent, that he was giving up his signature and his status as the Queen’s Advisor. The Council had been hesitant to see him go, asking that Arthur stay for seven days, and if the spell held, then Arthur would be allowed back to the Ruler of Camelot.

For now, Gwen still held the power over the Council.

‘He’s training the Knights this morning, Sire.’ Arthur looked lost, confused, and Leon had to remember that Merlin had only taken on this role in the past two years. He gestured for them to follow, walking towards the Queen’s Chambers whilst listening to their chatter.

**

Gwen had woken, wrapped in Merlin’s arms for comfort. She had requested that he stay the night, knowing they had not done such a thing in a while, but it was nice to have him close. After everything that had happened, she couldn’t bear to sleep alone again, woke up with the familiar heat of another person’s body. Merlin had helped her dress, before stating he had the Council to brief and Knights to train, leaving her to summon the King and his Knights for breakfast.

Leon came walking in, just as Sefa began her cleaning of the room, and Gwen smiled warmly to the Knight. Arthur followed, looking a little lost, but she quickly moved across to hug him. And the others, her brother, Lancelot and Gwaine, before gesturing for them to sit down.

‘Sefa…’ Arthur stated, staring at the maid, who halted to curtsey to the King.

‘Is my maid, Arthur. A very loyal woman.’ Gwen left no room for argument on the matter, levelling her best glare to her husband, who looked away and speared a sausage onto the fork he was holding. The others began to eat, shovelling down food with such speed, it made her wonder if they were making up for the three years they had been gone.

‘My Lady, should I take these down to milord’s Chambers?’ Gwen turned, to see that Sefa was holding up the nightclothes Merlin had stripped out of this morning. Usually, they’d stay in Gwen’s room, in case she wanted his company for the evening. But now, her husband was back, and she realised that they would no longer be able to sleep curled up together. A strange ache formed, but she pushed it away.

‘Yes, and I suppose the rest of his clothing can move as well. Thank you, Sefa.’ She curtseyed, moved across to the wardrobe to take out the clothing. When Gwen returned to her plate, she found Arthur staring at her.

‘You’re sleeping with Merlin?’ Leon burst out laughing, as did Gwen, before they realised the question was an actual one, not just a tease.

‘No! No, not like that. Merlin’s my friend, Arthur. It was… lonely, with you gone. I needed someone to rely on, no offence, Sir Leon.’ The First Knight bowed his head to show he was not offended at her statement, while Arthur just watched her.

‘Why is Merlin training the Knights?’ Came the next question, this time from Elyan, who she had never thought she’d see again. Her heart bloomed, staring at him, and she could barely stop the smile that spread.

‘He’s the best qualified, Leon and Percival aside.’ Gwen answered truthfully, before Leon cut in.

‘We’re a little out on edge, with the Magic-side of training. Merlin trains them for three days, and then me and Percival do the next three.’ Arthur had finished his food, sitting back and staring at them.

‘Anything else I should know about my manservant?’ Ah, the position that Merlin was no longer limited at. Gwen held her temper, wondered why Arthur was being so negative towards Merlin’s rise. She’d listened to Merlin tell her what happened, after the battle, and had thought Arthur would come back slightly more accepting than he currently was.

‘He’s not your manservant anymore, Arthur. Merlin’s the Court Sorcerer, and has been acting as joint-Regent for the past three years.’ Silence, looks of complete bewilderment on those who had been brought back.

‘He went to the Council this morning, to give back the title. They have requested that you have seven days rest, Sire, before returning to your throne.’

**

Merlin was upset. He’d expected Arthur’s affection, Gwaine’s teasing banter, perhaps even some hugs. Instead, he got sideways glances and whispers, had never thought he’d be so upset to see Arthur back in Camelot. Was he angry? Did he regret learning what he had, after the battle? Merlin bit his lip, looked back to the Knights that were desperately trying to gain his approval. He’d lose all of this, now that Arthur was back.

Would he go back to being the King’s manservant? So many questions, he didn’t know the answer to any of them, and could only focus on the men in front.

Sir Peter was the one that he kept his eye on, the Knight that him, Leon and Percival were training up to be Leon’s replacement, once the time came. The Knight was a good shot, a quick-thinker and had a brilliant reputation, both on and off the battlefield. Under Merlin’s careful guidance, he’d been working on taking the men out hunting, had organised expeditions and had even led diplomatic missions to other Kingdoms.

He had Magic. It was one of the reasons that Merlin had first spotted him, had taught him how to use his Magic to aid the sword, rather than relying on one. With Leon and Percival’s help, Merlin had done the same, determined not to rely on his Magic after the fateful battle where he’d lost his King.

‘Sire? Would you like to spar?’ Peter came jogging across, he was quite young, but he was quickly rising to every challenge they set. Merlin wondered if Arthur would favour him as well, because Merlin could no longer protect the chosen Knight, not with the King back.

‘I would. Although you know better than to call me that title, now the King has returned to Camelot.’ Word had spread quickly, the Knights were all buzzing with excitement, the people of Camelot were curious as to the returning King. Things had been peaceful for a while, and Merlin knew that the citizens wanted that to stay.

He took a sword from the rack, moved across to face his Knight. Peter stripped off most of his armour, not needing it for this well-practiced routine.

‘You are the one that rose me up, my Lord. Not the King.’ Peter was loyal to the Queen, and to him, was unsure of the King that had not been that tolerant of Magic. Merlin would never let him get hurt, Peter deserved his position, even if Arthur didn’t see that to begin.

It was a quick-paced fight. Merlin dodged and blocked blows, parrying and feinting occasionally, keeping his sword moving and his feet light. Despite being slightly lanky, as Leon had called him on many occasions, his light-build proved useful when fighting like this.

Adding in Magic was Peter’s idea, Merlin watched the boy’s eyes flash golden and blocked the blow of power, noted how the other Knights had stopped to watch. He had potential, could shift both the air and fire to his command, two of the four elements. It was impressive to watch, terrifying to fight, and Merlin kept his Magic held back as the Knight attacked.

Even if Arthur didn’t support the Knight, he knew Percival and Leon would keep Peter well-supported. Merlin was going to miss the Knights, when he went back to his normal position of trailing after Arthur. He’d try and spare some time for them, he decided, as he blocked a spell and returned it with one that had Peter distracted for long enough for Merlin to disarm him.

The Knight spun, attempting to use his body-weight in his favour, and Merlin managed to knock him down to the ground, lowering his sword to rest over the man’s tunic, where his heart would be.

A round of applause from the Knights, while Merlin abandoned his blade and pulled the Knight up, clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Nicely done. Improving every day.’ Merlin praised, noted the fact that Peter had gone slightly pale.

‘The King’s watching, my Lord.’ He murmured, and Merlin’s back straightened as a reflex, before his Knight stepped back.

‘Thank you, Sire.’ He bowed his head, using the title just to be daring, before walking back towards the other Knights. Merlin turned, to find Arthur staring at him with a look that he couldn’t place, but Leon and Percival were walking across, smiles on their faces.

‘He’s doing good.’ Percival remarked, while Leon turned back to Arthur.

‘We’ve got him training to be First Knight, once we’re unable to control the rabble.’ Arthur just nodded, moving onwards, straight past Merlin who slumped as he did so.

‘He’ll come around.’ Gwaine muttered, shooting a glare in the direction of the retreating King, before looking back to Merlin.

The Warlock stumbled as he was pulled into a hug, before adjusting and hugging back just as tightly, revelling in the fact he could do such a thing.

‘You look good, Merlin. Happy.’ Gwaine was studying him, his usual flirty persona gone in favour of an actual smile, actual concern.

‘I am. Happier now you’re back.’ The Knight laughed, ruffled his hair, before they looked to where Arthur was just watching the new Knights.

‘He hates me.’ Merlin whispered, and Gwaine sighed.

‘He doesn’t hate you. He’s just… confused. Not used to seeing you as something more than his manservant.’


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's thoughts, Merlin's hidey hole, and Gwen being... Gwen

Arthur was lost. He’d been dragged from the Lake of Avalon, only to find that his manservant was… not his manservant any more. Merlin was avoiding him like the plague, dropping his eyes whenever Arthur came close, looking rather like a lost puppy. Arthur, in all fairness, was also avoiding him, not sure how to broach any of the subjects that had fallen between them. Like him dying, and finding out that Merlin had Magic.

‘So, that’s about it.’ Gwen finished, looking around to see if any of them had any questions. Arthur was still hung up on the fact that it had been Gwen who had legalised Magic, that had made Merlin finally feel like he had a place in Camelot. It should have been him, uniting Albion like Merlin had said, his manservant having such faith in him.

‘You’ve done well.’ Elyan praised, while Leon and Percival stood either side of her, Arthur understanding that their loyalty had shifted to protect the Queen.

‘And Merlin? Is he…’ Arthur trailed off, not entirely sure what he was asking. Gwen’s expression softened, as it always did when the Warlock was brought up.

‘You should talk to him, Arthur. He missed you.’ He didn’t know if he could have that conversation, not when they were both so bad with emotional conversations.

‘Can we discuss the hair? I’m loving the new look.’ Gwaine joked, trying to lighten the conversation, and Arthur scowled at his Knight. Gwen’s Knight. He was so confused, lost, his own council had told him that he could only command them once the spell had proved stable.

He thought they were doubting Merlin’s abilities, until he saw the fact that they basically treated him like the King. And the Knights! He had seen the one that Percival and Leon spoke of, the boy called Peter, had seen him use Magic. It would take some getting used to, Arthur mused, watching as the Knights mocked Gwaine’s obsession with Merlin.

‘Where is he?’ Lancelot asked, and Gwen sighed.

‘Hiding. He usually avoids big meetings, and I think he’s still scared of being near you lot.’ Especially him, Arthur could hear the silent statement, just as everyone else did.

‘D’you know where?’ Gwaine asked her, and Gwen nodded.

‘Try the library. There’s a section on Magic, and you can usually find him attempting spells.’

‘Cool, Magic. I’m off.’ Gwaine just stood up and walked off, like he hadn't left the King and Queen with nothing more than a smirk. Arthur wished he had that confidence, wished he could just walk up to Merlin and talk through everything that had happened.

But he didn’t, watched the door swing shut, and found Gwen’s disappointed gaze on him.

**

Merlin was up in his usual little alcove, wrapped in a blanket and drinking the hot herbal remedy that he usually had when his head was pounding. There was very little natural light in the library, the room was old and musky, barely ever used. Geoffrey was the only regular visitor, considering it was technically his room, but Merlin had made it into his home over the years. Books on all manner of Magical aspects, a warm corner that he could curl up in and read for hours.

‘You look like a recluse.’ Gwaine leant against one of the bookshelves, a signature smirk across his lips, and Merlin peered down at him. The one good thing about his hidey hole, was that it was seated at the top of the library, a little ladder allowing access.

‘I am a recluse.’ Merlin joked, before shuffling across to make room as Gwaine climbed up. It was quite a small space, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder, but Merlin didn’t mind. He was quite happy, shared some of his blanket with the Knight.

‘You should talk to Arthur. He’s all miserable.’ He winced, looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to think too much about the King.

‘I will. I just…’

‘Don’t know how?’ Gwaine finished, and Merlin sighed.

‘It’s so weird. Having him back, all of you knowing about my Magic. This was what I used to dream of, and now it’s here…’

‘It isn’t what you thought.’ Like always, the Knight knew him so much better than he ever could have predicted, and Merlin felt himself tearing up.

‘You were gone for so long.’ He mumbled, scrubbed at his eyes to stop the tears, only for his arm to be caught by Gwaine. He snatched the book from his lap, before offering out his arms, and Merlin fell into them.

‘I know. And I’m sorry. I won’t be leaving again, Merls.’ The Warlock sighed, reassured, and let himself relax into the embrace.

**

Merlin hesitated, before he finally knocked on the door. He knew Gwen wasn’t in, she had gone to stay with Elyan for the night, said she wanted to catch up with her brother. What she was really doing, however, was making Merlin deal with Arthur.

The door flew open, George staring at Merlin with something close to sympathy, then brushed past him and off down the corridor. The Warlock took the invitation, moved into the room and found Arthur at the desk, staring up at him in shock.

‘Still attempting brass jokes?’ Merlin asked, keeping his voice light, and Arthur chuckled.

‘What Sefa sees in him, I have no idea.’ Arthur agreed, the banter natural between them. Then it halted, Merlin shutting the door and looking down at the floor, before back to his King.

‘I’m glad you’re back, Sire.’ Arthur’s sad smile hurt more than he thought it would, Merlin feeling like he was back to being a servant once more.

‘You never respected my title before, Merlin, why do it now?’ That made him laugh, an honest laugh, which made the corners of Arthur’s mouth quirk upwards.

‘Everything’s changed now. I don’t… I meant it. When I said I was happy to serve you, until the day I die.’ He didn’t point out that he couldn’t die, that was a conversation he’d have eventually, once he figured it out himself. Arthur winced, but rose from his desk, moved towards him and then faltered.

‘You’re not my manservant anymore, Merlin. You’re… in a new position. The one that suits you.’ Approval? It sounded like it, and Merlin was shocked when a hand closed over his shoulder, comfort he hadn't expected.

‘I’ll still stay by your side.’ Merlin stated, letting the King know that wasn’t up for debate, and Arthur’s smile grew.

‘I suppose I could deal with that. Besides, I’ve heard you’ve been sharing a bed with my wife.’ For a moment, he thought Arthur was angry, before he noticed the mischief in his eyes and the smirk that Merlin had missed so much. The Warlock chuckled, before trying his best innocent expression.

‘Jealous, Sire?’ He used the word mockingly, Arthur’s amusement lifting the band from around his chest, he could finally smile and not feel the ache in his gut.

‘Maybe I am.’ He shot back, before Merlin was pulled in for a brief hug, a manly clap on the back.

‘Now go, before I find some chores I want done poorly.’ Merlin laughed, scampering from the room like he’d done so many times, only realising once he was out of the room that he’d never seen Arthur so… open.

**

Gwen swanned into the room, towards her husband, but stopped when she caught sight of Lancelot. It still made her heart stutter, her cheeks flush when his handsome smile turned to her, but she had to keep a façade up. Lancelot was not her husband, nor could he ever be.

Arthur smiled when she reached him, kissed her on the cheek, before asking if they could be excused. She watched the Knights leave, turned to Arthur the moment they were gone.

‘It is not fair, that I steal your heart when it belongs to another.’ Gwen froze, began to think of excuses, to state that she may have once loved Lancelot, but it was nothing anymore, but Arthur was smiling. No anger, no malice, just the brightest smile she’d ever seen.

‘I’m not angry, Gwen. You loved another when we married, just as I did.’ Ah, so he was finally beginning to see what was right in front of him.

‘You know he would accept you, if you told him.’ Gwen pointed out, having long since gotten used to the fact that there was a bond between Arthur and Merlin that couldn’t be broken.

‘I fear it would be improper, when one of my Knights is attempting such a thing.’ Gwaine. She thought carefully about her next words, took his hand and tried to be as supportive as she could be.

‘Why do you not talk to Gwaine? I doubt Merlin would mind the both of you pursuing him.’ Arthur’s eyes widened, shock, and Gwen fought a chuckle. When had anything between the group been normal? She often shared a bed with Merlin, there were no boundaries between them, and Arthur was aware that she loved another man, yet he was not angry.

‘Arthur, think about it. All this pain and suffering, all the loneliness, but for what? We are the King and Queen, that will not change. But sometimes… we should follow our hearts.’ He looked so young in that moment, like the naïve Prince that she had first fallen for.

‘As long as you do the same.’ He stated, and Gwen felt her heart shatter all over again, like it had when she first learnt of both Lancelot and Arthur’s death.

‘Arthur?’ She called, as he moved towards the door, watched him turn back.

‘Merlin’s not always as strong as he pretends.’


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chap was late y'all. 
> 
> Just some comfort to end this, might come back and do an epilogue at some point

‘We both love him.’ Gwaine pointed out, the word so easy for him to say, despite how Arthur struggled. He didn’t know how the Knight did it, how he could lay his life so easily for Merlin. Then again, Gwaine had always been slightly odd.

Seeking the Knight down had been easy, Gwaine had fallen back into his old habits so simply. The Tavern was a little surprised to find their King walking back through, no doubt fuelling the gossip that was already spreading. Gwaine had looked just as surprised, kicked the bench out beside him, and Arthur had taken the opportunity to perch on it.

‘What do you suggest?’ Arthur missed Merlin, even though it felt like he’d only just come back from battle. How had Merlin lasted three years? It would drive him insane, he’d be lost without his manservant/sorcerer. No wonder Merlin looked so hesitant around them, he was reminded of three years of pain.

‘That we tell him how much we adore him.’ Gwaine drained his drink, like what he was suggesting was perfectly ordinary.

**

Merlin didn’t feel like the all-powerful sorcerer that had brought the Knights back from the lake. He felt like the boy from before, the one that had failed his destiny and had to clutch onto Arthur as he died. As the light flicked away, and Merlin was left with nothing more than a broken heart and Magic that was useless. Everything he’d held, shattered.

He sat on the edge of the ramparts, wondering if Arthur would replace him. He didn’t have any purpose now, no need to stay by Arthur’s side, he’d already let the King down once. He thought of Gwen, of his best friend that had mourned her brother and her loves, the people she had lost. Remembered holding her as she sobbed, as she screamed and cried and tore at his clothing and begged him to bring them all back.

On that day, with Gwen curled in his lap, Merlin had made a promise to make her happy, to bring back the things in life that she wanted the most. He’d completed that promise, had finally done the thing that he should have been able to three years ago.

‘You look miserable.’ Gwaine commented, appearing as he usually did, before taking a seat by his side. Merlin chuckled, didn’t know how to answer that statement, and was surprised when another voice rang out.

‘Good thing we’re here, then.’ Arthur sat down on his other side, looking out across Camelot, before smiling slightly.

‘I’ve never seen you two voluntarily spend time together.’ Merlin teased, looking between his King and his Knight, felt like the old-Merlin again, the one that had the attention of them. The one that felt confident enough to taunt and play, like he deserved their time.

‘When it comes to you, Merlin, anything is possible.’ He didn’t flinch when an arm wrapped around him, the familiar touch of Gwaine. Before all of this had happened, the Knight was casual with his affection, was never shy to touch and assure Merlin whenever he was around. This was slightly different, Merlin had been touched like this by nobody but Gwen for three years. Forcing himself to stay calm to look first to Gwaine, then across to Arthur.

The King looked younger, with the sunlight framing his golden hair, the blue in his eyes sparkling. Beautiful, the word popped into his head without a choice, and Merlin was lost. Happily lost, mind you, let his eyes flick shut as Arthur moved in. A kiss, pressed to his cheek. He shuddered, the hand on his hip squeezing, telling him that it was okay.

When he let his eyes open, he could tell they were filled with tears. But that was okay, neither of them would ever tell.

**

‘I should not do such a thing…’ Lancelot trailed off, but kept his hands holding Gwen’s, stared into her dark eyes and bright smile. She was tearing up, while he had never thought he would get this chance again, to hold his love again.

From the moment he had been brought back, he’d been drawn to her. How could he not, Guinevere had been his first love, his true love. Being around her, it was perfect. Even if she was now his Queen, and married to the man he had sworn his loyalty to, Lancelot was still helpless when it came to her.

‘The King himself agrees, I should follow my heart. And it led me here.’ He could not believe that Arthur had allowed such a thing. Then again, he hadn't missed the way the King stared at Merlin, figured maybe it was time for them both to live. The Warlock deserved someone to love him, just as he loved Gwen. 

‘Then I won’t question such a thing.’ He moved carefully, giving his Queen time to back away, but she did nothing but relax into his embrace, tilt her head up to him. Lancelot smiled softly, kissed her gently, and thanked Merlin for bringing him back.

**

‘Should we be sneaking around like this?’ Percival questioned his friend, who shrugged, watched as Gwaine and Arthur shuffled closer to Merlin. Closing him in, making sure that he knew that they would be there for him now.

‘They deserve to be happy. The Queen was so sad, and Merlin…’ Leon had a point, Percival concluded. Watching the two of them, they were both in so much pain, they had seen it. Merlin had been working himself ragged, while Gwen had put on a brave face to continue Camelot’s prosperity.

‘It’s slightly untraditional.’ Percival stated, watching as Gwaine put an arm around Merlin, as the Warlock looked up to Arthur, who briefly pressed a kiss to his cheek. Merlin shook like a baby lamb, confused, but never going to pull away from those two.

‘But quite cute.’ Again, Leon was right. Merlin looked happier than they’d ever seen, and Percival thought back to how Gwen had looked, when Lancelot reached for her. The two of them, stealing a moment in the throne room, the Guards dismissed. How the Queen had smiled so brightly, echoing what they saw now on Merlin’s face.

Camelot had been ruled perfectly for three-years, the two of them working tirelessly to keep her safe, and now it had worked. Now, the effort had finally paid off.

**

‘You look…’

‘Happy.’ Merlin finished, smiling brilliantly. Gwen giggled, clapped her hands and then shuffled closer. Merlin took note of the faint marks on the girl’s neck, the way her lips were bitten and she shone with that look, the same one Merlin was sure was reflected.

‘It was good.’ She teased, and Merlin thought she looked years younger, like the Gwen that had first met him in the stocks. Brilliant, without the world on her shoulders.

A Queen, with her own King, and not the man that had held Merlin less than half-a-day ago. Gwen began to tell her of how Lancelot had promised that he would Court her properly, with flowers and sweet notes and everything her heart would desire.

To begin, he had feared that this would make Camelot weaker. That they would lose their touch, the safety they had worked to build would shatter. But he’d been wrong, being happy wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it would make them fight harder, to protect what they had now. He dared anyone in the whole of Albion to tell the Queen that she could not have Lancelot by her side, wanted to see the fire that she rained down on them.

As for the forces on Albion’s east shores? They’d deal with it, as a group. More minds, more brains, despite how Arthur told him he was touched in the head. The prat, couldn’t be nice for too long, had to maintain that alpha-male typical act that amused both Merlin and Gwaine to no end.

It seemed that Camelot would do just fine, now they were reunited.


End file.
